Amora, The Long Lost Daughter Of Aphrodite
by gingersnaps-luv
Summary: Amora is finally back from rehab but it is too late.  The Moon is under attack and the only way for her, Moon Princess Serena and the Sailor Scouts to survive is if Queen Serenity sends them to Earth and they forget their past life.  Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

_Thank you so much for reading my first story. It means so much to me. I hope you like it!_

My name is Amora and I am the goddess of love and beauty and I'm a messenger goddess. I am the long lost daughter of Aphrodite and Hermes, sister of Hermaphroditus and Tyche, friend of the Moon Princess Serena, niece of the Roman goddess Venus and cousin of Mina.

My life just keeps getting worse. It all started when I asked my mother a question. She was delighted that I had finally asked her about love but when she looked there was trouble. My true love was a mortal being called Felipe. My mother warned me not to go to Earth but I just couldn't help myself. I went down to see him and a friend that I thought I could trust told the High Gods. I was lucky that I wasn't stripped of my powers and banished to Earth. I was only given a year on Earth, sort of like a rehab. It got worse. I was sent to a human school and Felipe was there. His beautiful hazel eyes and soft blonde hair were irresistible! Even though I wasn't one at the time, he treated me like a true goddess. _Ahhhh_… Sorry. Even though I made friends it wasn't the same. I missed being on the moon with Serena, Mina, Amy, Ray, Lita and the other Sailor Scouts. Why is it always my life that gets ruined?


	2. Chapter 1

It's the day of my return.

I dress in the most goddess – like clothes that I am here on Earth. I do my hair; out with two heart shaped buns as usual. I add some pale pink lip gloss and eye shadow. "You look beautiful as always Amora," my white rabbit, Lapia says. I pack all my belongings, which there are very few of, and head off to school. My skin is glowing I'm that excited. Once I get to school, he's waiting, Felipe that is. "You look stunning today Amora," he says, "Just like a goddess." I blush.

"Thanks," I say. The bell rings and class has begun. First two periods went by. "Where is Aunt Venus?" I ask myself.

"Did you say something sweet pea?" Felipe asked.

"No Felipe and will you stop calling me that!" I answered.

"Stop calling you what Amora?" Felipe asked, confused.

"You know perfectly well what!" I yelled at him and walked away. I could fell his stare and pictured his golden hazel eyes looking shocked and sad. The end bell rang and Period three began. Felipe stayed right away from me which wasn't normal. I must have really hurt him. Period four, I went over to Felipe and just as I started to apologize…"_Amora Kitachu, please come to the office."_

"Typical," I muttered under my breath. "Look, Felipe I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings but now I'm leaving." I said, relieved.

"I forgive you Amora but when will I see you again" Felipe asked, anxious. "I need to tell you the truth. I am a goddess, Aphrodite's daughter, well, one of them and it's okay if you don't believe me but it's the truth," I said.

"I don't know what to say. No wonder you are so beautiful. I think I believe you," He said. Thank god.

"I really have to go now and remember, you can't tell anyone!" I called out to him as I ran to the office.

"What took you so long?" Aunt Venus' unmistakable voice said as I arrived. "I just had to say goodbye and get some stuff," I chimed. I was so excited. "I can't believe I'm going home!" I cried with joy.

"Your family missed you Amora, your mother cried at night and Tyche had to comfort her and your father didn't have his best helper, did he?" Aunt Venus said nearly crying herself.

My heart was pounding. We were in a carriage and nearly home. The moon was straight ahead. There was a BOOM and an orange light lit up the sky. "Fireworks?" I asked.

"I don't think they were fireworks Amora," Aunt Venus said seriously.

When we arrived at the Moon Palace nothing was happening. Everything was normal. I jumped out of the carriage and rushed to Serena's bedroom. "SERENA!" I yelled, "It's me!" Serena opened her door and we hugged each other. It was one of those hugs where you hold on to each other for ages. "Amora you won't believe what happened when you where away," Serena chattered excitedly.

"What?" I asked. Serena had a huge grin on her face.

"The High Gods changed the rules and now we are allowed to have a mortal for a husband or wife as long as they pass this test!" Serena answered. I couldn't believe it. Why did they change it when I was in rehab? Why was my life always like this? "And I met this Prince named Darien and he calls himself Tuxedo Mask and he passed the test and he's coming to the ball tonight and…" Serena carried on.

'What! There's a ball tonight!" I asked. Why hadn't she told me earlier? "Oh yeah, you better go and get ready," Serena told me but I was already running to my room. I opened the closet and on a mannequin, was a new dress. It was a pale pink, strapless dress with matching pink gloves. It was beautiful. Serena must have got it made for me. I put t on. Perfect fit. I then re – did my hair and applied some pink make up. Serena came in. "Gorgeous," she said, "Do you like it?"

"No, I love it," I answered and we both laughed. Then we linked arms and walked into the ballroom.


End file.
